The Princess and the Knight
by chibichibigirl
Summary: Each child has a time of innocence, where the harshness of the world has not yet reached them. This time did not come for Itachi Uchiha. However, one eight year old Ino Yamanaka will give him such an experience. Because of this innocent interaction and a pledge, they shall become bonded. She is his princess. He is her knight. This is where it all began. A platonic Itaino story


The Princess and the Knight

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Naruto

He would not be her Knight.

Ino Yamanaka had always had these silly little fantasies of a knight in shining armor, or a prince coming to whisk her away, to shower her in gifts and in love.

The perfect romantic movie scene was her standard for a date.

Her standards were even more ridiculous for her future 'Husband.'

He had to be tall, but not so much so that he would tower over her. E had to have dark, beautiful hair, but not too beautiful that it would outshine hers. He had to come from a good family, be active, but not too enthusiastic. He absolutely had to have a fantastic body. Nothing less then a six pack would be accepted. He had to smell like spring, fresh and new. He had to like flowers, and be romantic like her. He had to have at least partial sanity.

He knew all these details-not because they were close-but because he had read them in her journal. She had sectioned off a few pages, and entitled it 'Requirements for my future Husband!' and decorated it with hearts, smiley faces and other such girly things.

Beneath it were names of boys in the village. Such as Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Lee Rock, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and even his little brother.

All their names had a line through them, except for his little brothers which was circled and there were scribbles by it that read 'Shows promise but needs work.'

However that didn't register in his mind at first. What came before that thought was, 'I wouldn't be able to be her prince.'

It was a mad thought. But then again so was him reading an eight year olds journal.

He'd seen her drop it in town. He went and picked it up from its place on the ground. He watched her go, and didn't understand why he wasn't giving it back to her this instant. It would certainly be filled with childish writing, of no importance to anyone but herself. Nothing to gain by keeping or reading it. So, why?

Maybe he was so tired of the adult world and its harsh reality that it pushed him to needing to read the musings of a blind, naïve, youth. Where the scariest thing is failing a test in the Academy and being scolded in front of the class.

Or maybe it was because she was just running so fast and he didn't have the energy to chase after her.

So he'd slipped it into his bag and walked on like nothing had happened. He'd gotten home, done chores, eaten with his family, done more chores, and retired to his room.

All the while he hadn't given a second thought to the journal sitting in his bag. But as he was going through it, his hand paused, hovering just above it.

He banished the hesitation and quickly took out, setting the bag aside.

He looked at the cover and turned it to examine the back.

It seemed to be a plain, baby blue journal with stickers decorating it.

He reclined in his chair and decided 'why not?' and opened it up. The first page was a threat. Telling the thief-though he hadn't technically stolen it-that was reading, had better stop. Then went into details of threats meant to intimidate. However imagining all this coming from that little eight year old blonde girl was a bit comical.

He ignored the warning and went to the next page.

The journal just seemed to be filled with details about her everyday life and her thoughts on it.

That's when he had stumbled upon that section. It seemed funny, and as laughing isn't something he did often, he decided laughter was most definitely welcome.

But, being an Uchiha he remained stone faced through all of it. However, he did crack a smile-albeit a small one-when he read the 'partial sanity' bit. Up until then, he thought amusedly, that it sounded like he was the perfect man for the would be Kunoichi.

Because he was anything but sane. His current actions were proof of that.

But the feeling that came before the whole 'I wouldn't be able to her prince' thought, was indignation. Indignation that his name was not listed on the 'candidates' list.

Sure he wasn't of her age group, but she had also written down names of jounin older then him.

So he didn't quite understand why his name was mysteriously missing, while everyone else's had been remembered with perfect clarity.

He realized how absolutely foolish the thought was, but he just couldn't stop mulling it over.

He knew she knew of him. That wasn't arrogance speaking, it was just a fact. He was Itachi Uchiha, the heir to one of Konoha's most prominent and powerful families. Everyone knew him.

So he knew he had crossed her mind since she obviously thought of all the suitable male shin obi in the village. So why? Why had she deemed him so unsuitable that his name wasn't even one of the ones crossed out?

He shook his head of the idiotic thoughts. He set all of his stuff back into his bag, the journal included. He would give it to her tomorrow and the whole thing would be over and done with.

He awoke early in the morning, like usual. He tidied up his room, though it didn't need it, like usual. He sat down and ate breakfast with his family, dodging attempts Sasuke made at trying to rope him into training with him. The morning was ordinary.

However, as he was suiting up in his ANBU gear something disrupted his ordinary morning.

He saw the baby blue corner of the journal sticking out of his bag. He gave pause. He finally walked over and plucked it from his bag.

He stared at the cover again. , then with a close of his eyes he placed it in the space between his chest plate and his chest. It was rather small after all and fit there snugly.

He left the house and carried out his duties as an ANBU and once again didn't think of the journal pressed against his sternum.

But, he didn't think much of anything while on duty. It proved more convenient to block out all things while working, including morality. It allowed mindless, methodical movement and no hesitation from second thoughts or a guilty conscience.

He decided to walk the streets that day on his way home.

Konoha bustled around him and people watched-one of his favorite pass times- as he went on his way.

He caught a glimpse of a sign and ceased his steps. He looked up at the big yellow sign that read 'Yamanaka Flower ship.'

He touched the place where the journal was against his chest plate. He thought 'might as well.' And removed his mask, preparing to enter the shop.

A cheerful bell greeted him as he entered the vibrant shop that held countless flowers and arrangements. He looked around and saw her.

She was sitting on a stool, with a yellow apron on. She sat with her head in her hands, eyes closed and her legs drummed against the legs of the stool. She seemed oblivious to the sound of the bell. As he approached he could hear faint humming coming from her.

He waited before her for a moment before he realized she wasn't going to notice him unless he broke her from her daydream.

He cleared his throat and she jolted, her eyes snapping open. She looked up at him confusedly, blinking several times as if to make sure he was actually there and she wasn't just dreaming. Suddenly she was on her feet giving a slight bow, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh, Uchiha-San! Forgive me! I didn't hear the bell! Is there something I can help you with?" His only response to that was a short nod and he started reaching into the space between his chest plate.

Then he paused. He for some odd reason, realized for the first time in he didn't know how long, someone didn't want something from him.

Someone was always seeking something from him, approval, comradeship, rivalry, power, obedience, love.

But this girl seemingly did not have ant deeper intentions then helping him out as a customer in her shop. He found it refreshing, like a drink of cool water after a parching drought. Or for a contrast analogy, a breath of fresh air to his lungs.

He didn't want it to end. He knew how children were. The moment he returned her journal she would no longer be eager to help him. Her eyes would narrow; she would accuse him of stealing it. But once he explained that he didn't steal it, just picked it up after she dropped it in her haste it wouldn't stop. She would ask why he didn't return it to her immediately, because she wouldn't be ready to give up her petty anger and would pick at whatever she could.

She would ask him if he read it and would give him a lecture on 'privacy.' Even after he told her he didn't read it. Because of course he wouldn't tell her that he actually did.

He didn't want that. So he paused, and then retracted his hand.

Her big blue eyes watched him in with confusion and slight curiosity. "Umm Uchiha-San? Are you alright?" He nodded deftly at her.

He watched her and she looked back at him, searching his dark eyes for reason or explanation.

Then he spoke suddenly. "What attributes do you think makes a prince charming or her character?"

Her eyes grew even more confused. "Umm why-" "Just answer please." she blinked at his interruption then crossed her arms, not in defiance but in contemplation. "Hmmm" her eyes wandered to the ceiling as she pondered this. Then they once again found his patiently waiting form.

"Well I guess what makes a prince charming or hero character is bravery, dedication, kindness, strong belief in love, and being a good person. Money and a kingdom are optional but preferred." she finished with a shrug. He nodded.

There was a long pause. "Do you think I make a good prince charming or hero character?" he blurted out before he could stop it.

Her brows furrowed and looked at him strangely. She scratched her head resting her other hand on her hip. "Umm well I-" "Wait." he interrupted again, holding up his hand.

"I just realized this is the first time we've actually carried on a conversation. I think it would be unfair to pass judgment on me before having any actual interaction with me."

He grabbed her thin wrist gently and looked into her big blue eyes. "So please come with me if you would."

He led her to the secret clearing. She froze as she laid eyes on it, and her mouth opened in shock. Shock gave way to wonderment and her lips turned up in awe and her eyes sparkled.

Flowers of every color and shape dotted the landscape of the filed only as big as a large pond. The sun shined down warmly on them and a light breeze jostled the flowers and made her hair sway around her face.

He stood behind her a few feet, his posture relaxed. "So, do you like it?" her head whipped back to him and she nodded enthusiastically.

"It's so beautiful! I don't know how I was unaware of a place like this!" she exclaimed. He shrugged. "It's not highly frequented." she nodded turning back to the beautiful field.

He looked out beyond her, at the swaying flowers. Then he felt a small hand clamp around his wrist. He blinked once, looking down to see Ino holding his wrist and jumping from foot to foot. "C'mon Uchiha-san! Let's go play!" she said tugging on his arm.

He held up his hand to her. "I will only agree to go and play with you if you agree to call me Itachi and just Itachi." she stared up at him and after a moment a big smile broke out across her face and she nodded. "Alright, _Itachi!_"

He nodded and she resumed tugging. He allowed her to guide him into the field.

She immediately knelt down and looked around at all the flowers surrounding her; a sparkle could be seen in her eyes.

He watched slightly amused as she would pinch a petal between her fingers and rub it between them. She turned to him and smiled while laughing in joy. He'd made the right decision by choosing this place.

Suddenly she was before him grinning. He looked down at her quizzically and waited. Suddenly her arms shot out and she shoved him. "Tag! Your it!" she yelled and then turned on her heel running. He blinked and tilted his head, and with the smallest of smiles chased after her.

Their game of tag had devolved into merrily frolicking through the flowers. For a moment he could not believe that _he _'Itachi Uchiha' heir to the mighty Uchiha's would even say the word _frolic let alone do it. But he found that with the chiming of Ino's laughter echoing in the air he didn't care much and pushed it from his mind. _

_Finally Ino's legs gave out from all the running and she fell to her knees breathing rapidly, but still smiling and laughing. Itachi too settled down a few yards from her. _

_They began to talk. It was nothing too deep or thought provoking. She was still eight years old after all. _

_But they talked. She would ask questions such as 'What's your favorite color? Food? What's your hobby?' to which he would answer and ask the same questions in turn. Then he surprised her by asking a question first. He asked "If you could be anything, what would you be?"_

_She thought for a moment. "Mmm… a princess!" She declared finally. He nodded having already expected this answer. _

_He pushed himself off the ground and began walking to her, his hands behind his back. She watched, she was now sitting on the ground, her legs stretched out before her, and her arms supported her as she leaned back. _

_He stopped before her and showed her the project he'd been working on during their conversation._

_It was a colorful wreath a flowers, with a small red rose in the center. Her mouth opened in a smile and she held out her hands expectantly. "Oh my goodness I love it! Thank you Itachi!" _

_He shrugged handing her the wreath. "You can be a real princess now with a real crown." _

_She placed the 'crown' on her head. Then her smile faded. _

"_What?" he asked tilting his head. _

_She crossed her arms and put on a pouting face. "Even though I have a crown I can't be a real princess till I have a knight that had vowed to serve and protect me!" she declared looking away. _

_He quirked his brow at her attitude. He sighed as he knelt down resting his arms on his knees. "I think I could be up to the task." She turned back, a bright smile on her small features. "Really? That's great! But I have to knight you officially of course!" _

_He rested his head on his left palm. "Of course." he said amusedly. She nodded and jumped up. She looked all around and behind her and her eyes brightened and she held up her hand to him, signaling for him to wait. While waiting he switched his position to the more comfortable and more official bended knee pose. _

_She picked up a couple things and took off the hair ties around her wrist and attached them to something. Then she glanced over at him with a smile and hid whatever she had quickly made behind her back as she approached him. _

_She retracted her arms from her jacket one at a time, switching the mysterious thing between them. The jacket now served as an impromptu cape. _

_She cleared her throat and stood tall, holding her head high. _

"_Itachi Uchiha you have requested to become the knight to the princess Ino Yamanaka. This is a great amount of responsibility to take on. You must protect her from those who would do her harm; you must shelter her in times of need, and keep her happy." She said regally while retracting the thing from behind her back. It turned out to be two sticks criss crossed and tied together with the hair ties. It was supposed to be a sword, and it kind of looked like one. Kind of. _

"_But most of all you have to promise to have tons of fun with your princess." she said dropping the voice and smiling with her eyes closed. A breeze filtered through the field, causing her hair to lift off her shoulders. The trees rustled and the flowers danced around her. _

_His eyes softened and he nodded. He put his arm across his chest and bowed his head slightly. "I think I can do that." She gave him the eye. "Oh, I mean I accept this as an honor and pledge my allegiance to princess Ino, and accept all the duties that come with it." She smiled and she nodded. She tapped him on the right and left shoulders with the 'sword.' "You are now my Knight. You may rise. Your title is now Itachi the Noble!" She declared throwing her hands up. _

_He pushed himself up and accepted the 'sword' that she handed him. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah!" She pushed him gently. "Your it!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran past him. He shook his head and chased after her. _

_After another ten or so minutes of tag they both collapsed on their backs in the middle of the field. _

_He glanced over at her. She was just watching the clouds drift lazily by. He turned on his side towards her._

"_Why was I not on the list?" she looked over at him quizzically. "What are y-" her eyes widened in realization. Then they narrowed instantly. "Please, you can yell at me later, but answer the question now." she huffed, her bangs blowing out of her face. _

_She turned on her side as well and shrugged. "I guess I just saw you as married to your work. No room for me." _

_He chuckled a few times, closing his eyes. 'So that was it?' There was another pause. Then her gentle voice called through the stillness. "Yes, I do." he opened his eyes and blinked questioningly at her. _

"_The question you asked me earlier. If I thought you made a good Prince charming or Hero character. Well after this interaction," she said motioning all around them. "I can honestly say this. Yes, I think you make a wonderful one." she said smiling the brightest you've ever seen her smile. _

_He gave a small smile. Thank you, and to me you'll always be princess Ino." he said gently. Her face flushed a happy pink. "I ask you to never forget this." "Huh?" _

_She groaned, holding her head and blinking at her surroundings in confusion. "Is something wrong Yamanaka-san?" he asked. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. _

"_W-we're in the shop." she said disbelievingly. _

"_Yes, we are. Did you expect to be somewhere else?" _

_She looked up at him her brows knitting together. "I-I" _

"_You seem a bit flustered at the moment. I shall come back later." he said impassively while turning around and leaving the shop. _

_She reached out for him but he was already gone. She held her head. 'What was that?' She shook her head and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw on the stool…her journal. The one she had lost the other day. Her brows rose up to her forehead and she turned back to the door where he had just departed. 'Did he?'_

_A week later and Itachi came back to pick up a floral arrangement for their table as and errand for his mother. _

_Ino treated him normally, having brushed off the whole thing as some strange daydream. _

_As she went into the back to retrieve it, Itachi couldn't help but notice the open journal behind the counter. He leaned over looking into the hallway where she went and around the shop, making sure no prying eyes would see him. _

_He picked the journal up and flipped through the pages. He couldn't help the small grin of satisfaction that came across his features as he saw his name, on her list, with a heart around it. _

_He put the journal back and she soon came back with his order. He handed her the money and told her to keep the change. She wished him a happy day in an upbeat voice. He nodded and turned to leave._

_He paused mid-stride and turned halfway back to her. "Ino." she looked up from the cash register at the mention of her name. "Don't accept anyone, that'll treat you like anything less, then a princess. That's what you deserve."_

_He walked on only to be stopped again by her voice. "And don't let anyone tell you you're anything but a hero."_

_He smiled and walked out of the shop. _

_In his mind he was thanking her over and over. He had never, even as a child, allowed himself to indulge in such innocence and fantasy. He was grateful to have smiled like that one last time. He was happy to be viewed as a hero one last time. _

_For it all would come to an abrupt end tomorrow. That was the day, the day where "The noble Knight becomes the evil monster." he whispered lowly. And his little brother's world would come crashing down around him. _

_The next day Uchiha Itachi committed the most horrendous crime Konoha had ever seen._

_And Yamanaka Ino ran home and scratched out his name from her journal with such violent strokes it scratched through the paper. She curled in on herself and cried so intensely she made herself ill. _

_But even so, even covered in the blood of his fallen clansmen, he would still be her knight. Even as a Kunoichi for the village he betrayed, she would still be his princess. They were still connected by a moment of innocence. _

_That would not shatter, even if innocence did. And even if they both wished it would as well. _

_XXX_

_A/N: Hey guys! I was reading a wonderful Itachi and Ino fic called "Forget me not" and had this itch to write! Wanted to be inspired by a song, turned on my ipod and started typing. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical error's! That department isn't my strong suit. Anyways in this what I was thinking was basically before the massacre Itachi was heralded as a her for being a great ninja. To him meaning he was being praised on his ability to kill people. No one looked at him as a Hero who protected people. Since he was so high up in ninja rank at a young age and since he grew up in a time of war he never really had a time of innocence. His power was also sought after by many different people, almost all with selfish reasons. So what Ino gave him in this was a chance to visit a innocent place long forgotten in him, to be sought after because she truly enjoyed his company and to be seen as a hero who protects. _

_Hope that explained things and didn't confuse you more. Anyways in this Prince charming, Knight and hero are all basically meaning the same thing so I switched between using them. And what I was thinking about for the whole field scene was that was Itachi's sharingan. The sharing an is supposed to be able to show the person under it's affects any thing at all .Meaning it doesn't have to be all red and black all the time, because that's only used to intimidate enemy's. Buuuut if that is just too far away from canon material then you could just consider it genjutsu. It'll still work. _

_Anyway this is a one shot but I do plan to make a sequel to this, not sure if it's going to be another one shot or a chapter story though. But it won't be up for a long while._

_Ok so enough of my rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are so welcomed! Criticism is welcome of course! But please don't be rude and no flames. Until next time guys! _


End file.
